Already Over
by secretmarksbanks
Summary: Secret Marks-Banks has a serious conversation with Peeta about her true feelings for him, and what she believes about Katniss's mistreatment of him. Peeta MellarkxOC oneshot OOC Peeta Mellark


Securing the strap of your game bag over your shoulder, you scanned the area out of habit.  
>Of course there no longer was anybody who would control the place where once the electric fence stood, but old habits died slow.<p>

The forest was tinted in a lush green, perfect time to hunt the best game of the year, when everything was buzzing with life.  
>Now you surveyed the area more closely to locate your position. Your hunting trip had taken you out of the circle in which you counted the town center, train station and the houses. The backs of the houses that came into your view now were all well-build and had gardens attached to their backs, one of them shining with primroses.<p>

The victor's village.

Walking past the houses, you here and there greeted a familiar pair of folks, until you came to the garden with the primroses, where you leaned yourself on the wooden fence and watched the inhibitor watering the plants.  
>"Hey-a Peeta." You called out, making him turn around. A small smile spread on his lips, and he stepped closer until only the flowers made him stop.<p>

"Hello, (f/n)." He said quietly. "I see you've been hunting."  
>You glanced at the bag, ready to be traded in town.<br>"Yeah… pretty good weather. Have you got some bread?" He stared in your eyes for a moment, until he nodded.  
>"Wait a second, I'll get it for you."<br>You stood up straight again, watching Peeta's toned back disappear into the house.  
>He seemed in a pretty good shape, and as far as you knew, he hadn't had one of those 'I-got-to-kill-Katniss' attacks in weeks.<p>

Biting on your lip, you tried to suppress the hate that came to your mind as it brushed past the memory of the 'Girl on fire' and the blonde. You didn't like her, she was always too self-located, never even tried to make friends or be nice to someone.  
>And then, in the games…<br>Gripping the bow around you tighter, you clenched your teeth while thinking back.  
>Katniss wasn't even aware of how lucky she was. And how she first started to care for Peeta when she saw a way out for both of them.<p>

Peeta's body took shape in the back door, and you released the firm wood. Smiling, you gladly took the bread he offered you, stuffing them in your game bag as well. Pausing, you looked up.  
>"I don't think I could trade some game for this bread, can I?" He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pants.<br>"Katniss is out, hunting."  
>You nodded.<br>You were good at hunting, but not as good as her. If she shot a squirrel dead through the eye, you only managed to hit the shoulder.

"Yeah. Katniss." You let the name hung in the air, while you looked at the boy on the other side, kneading his hands.  
>A knot formed in your stomach.<br>"You know, Katniss doesn't deserve you." You mumbled, not sure if he even heard you.  
>But his head perked up, his blue eyes filled with a mix of emotions.<br>"What?" It sounded like he wasn't mad at you, but you still backed up.  
>"I, I, um – nevermind. Thanks for the bread."<br>You hastily turned around, trying to get as much space between you and him.  
>"(fn), wait!" You heard Peeta call out, and then a low thud, that signalized to you he must have jumped over the fence.

Quickening your steps, you hurried down the small path, towards the town.  
>A hand on your arm stopped you.<br>"Why did you… I mean what exactly did you say?" He asked, taking deep breaths. You avoided his view.  
>"Nothing. Just wanted to say, Katniss is very lucky to have you." Biting your tongue, you flashed him a false smile.<br>"Come on, (f/n), you can't fool me that easily. What did you say?" He smiled down at you.  
>The sun had disappeared behind heavy clouds, and you felt the first drop of rain. Then another. And then the sky opened up and cold, big drops fell down, soaking your hunting clothes almost instantly.<br>Wiping your hair out of your face, you saw Peeta still standing in front of you, waiting for an answer.  
>Taking all of your confidence, you said:<br>"Katniss doesn't deserve you." His face fell a little. "You are nice, and sweet, and caring, and loyal and… you can draw, you can bake, you find friends easily, are open to everybody who's knew. And you are beautiful, in every way, and how you tried to get back to her after they hijacked you," At these words, he flinched, moving uncomfortably.  
>"-and then there she is. She only started caring for you in the games when she saw a way to get you both out of there safely. And even then she didn't loved you, not really. Not like you love her." You voice broke at the end.<p>

Swallowing, you tried to hold back the tears that were forming in your eyes.  
>"A-and, you never even thought twice about her, you never let her down, you even told her that warning about the attack on District 13, even if it meant you got punished more. And she…"<br>You stared across the street.

"She never really loved you. She only used you. And you let it happen, pretending that she loved you back all those days. And you never thought about other people loving you, or caring for you. No, to you, only Katniss matters."  
>You were angry now, the tears mixing with the rain on your face.<p>

"There is no one who loves me." Peeta said, eyes hard and emotionless, fingers locked together.  
>"See. The love for her made you blind to everything else." You voice was like steel now, cold and grey.<br>"I love you, Peeta. I always did. And you never saw me." Your voice softened, but bitterness swung in it, and you no longer could stay.

Turning around, you didn't looked back at his reaction, as you ran towards the town center, stopping at your house on the way.

As your form disappeared in the distance, Peeta bit down on his lower lip. He turned around as well, but his steps were slow, as he walked back to his house, shared with the girl who had been on fire.  
>Inside, he changed his clothes and then stepped at his window, looking outside into the meadows, where Katniss was hunting. And for the first times in all those years, he felt a pang in his heart as he thought about your confession. All those memories, from his time before the games, started to come back.<p>

He remembered a 13-year old you, asking if you could help as he carried the heavy baskets with bread towards the Peacekeeper's house.  
>You, walking besides him to all those reapings, always squeezing his hand before you parted.<br>You and him, lying on your backs in the warmth of the sun, and how he had always told you how beautiful Katniss was.

A movement in the endless green caught his eye, a brown figure making its way toward the house.

_Katniss._

And suddenly, he wasn't sure anymore if he had made the right decision to only keep on hoping Katniss would see more in him one day, more than the boy who had gave her something to eat.  
>And deep down, he knew he should have answered your shy actions of admiration, instead of holding on to Katniss.<br>But now, it was too late, wasn't it?


End file.
